


Riku's New Friend

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Soriku - Freeform, couples are just mentioned in passing, namixi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Riku meets a new furry friend on his way home from work
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Riku's New Friend

Shutting his locker with a little more force than necessary, Riku made a face as his already intense migraine surged with pain. It had been a long yet busy day at work, dealing with nastier than usual customers all while being incredibly short staffed. When his supervisor released him from his duties, Riku rushed to the employee's lounge like a komory bat out of a flick rush game. 

Hanging up his apron, Riku patted down his shirt, slung his messenger bag over his head and fixed the strap so it was laying comfortably against his chest before heading out of the employee's lounge and into the main lobby. 

Examining the lobby to see that the holiday shopping rush had finally settled down, Riku stepped up to the counter, deciding to get something to drink and eat to go before he made the trek home. He gave his co-worker Xion his order, who swiped the employee discount for him and handed him his receipt. 

“You feeling okay? You look a little beat,” Xion asked as she wiped down the counter as Riku prepared the coffee he bought with sugar and peppermint cream. 

“I’m just tired, stayed up too late talking with Sora,” Riku shrugged. That was one of many, yet worth it, cons of having a long distance relationship; sometimes sleep was sacrificed just to have a moment with them. 

“Aww, how is your boyfriend doing? I’m sure going to college in another state is hard,” Xion said as she bagged up his order and held it out for him. 

“He’s doing good, he really enjoys his classes. I’m not too worried about him though, he’s always been good at making friends. He’s actually supposed to come visit in a couple weeks, I’ll have to bring him by. Maybe we can make plans to hang out,” Riku said, grabbing the bag. 

Xion’s face lit up, “Yeah! Namine’s been wanting to get out of the house. She mentioned wanting to visit that Mickey Mouse museum, maybe we can double date there.” 

Riku confirmed with a tired smile that he’d discuss it over with Sora the next time they talked and said his goodbyes before heading out and started his walk home. He pulled his jacket closer to his body to block out the Winter chill.

He pulled out his sandwich and munched on it as he made his way home. He crumpled the bag up and shoved it into his messenger bag to be thrown away later. He thought about what he was going to do when he got home. His own coursework had been finished and submitted the night before and while he had a pile of video games to go through, Riku was sure he was too tired to even put one of the discs into his console.

It was when Riku was about half way home, that he heard a quiet mew. He stopped and looked around confused by the noise he heard, but when he couldn’t find the source he continued walking. 

A few blocks later and he heard the mew again and something brush up against his leg. He looked down to find a white and gray cat with green eyes staring up at him. She chirped when she realized his attention was on her. 

He squatted down and scratched behind her ears, “Hi sweetie, what are you doing out here? It’s freezing.” he gave her a few more scratches on her back. She was on the thinner side and Riku wondered if she belonged to someone or if she was a stray. He checked for a collar, but came up empty handed, "Most likely a stray then." he mumbled to the open air.

He pulled a piece off his sandwich and placed it on the ground. Cats liked eggs and turkey right? He gave her a few more pets before standing up and finishing his walk home. 

As he made it to his front door, he felt something brush up against his leg again and when he looked down, there was the cat, staring up at him with her big green eyes. 

Riku tried nudging her away with his foot but she was adamant to stay near him, rubbing up against his leg and chirping happily. 

Chewing on his lip, Riku pulled out his phone to look at the time and the weather. He cringed when he saw it was supposed to drop below 20 degrees Fahrenheit. The temperature seemed to be dropping lower and lower each night and he couldn’t just let the cat sleep outside. She would freeze. 

Sighing, Riku grabbed the keys to his apartment and unlocked the door. “Come on in,” he said, holding the door for the cat who trotted her way inside. 

As the cat made her way around the apartment, investigating her new surroundings, it dawned on Riku he was missing some vital equipment. He was going to need to make a quick trip to the store. 

Setting out some newspaper and paper towels in case the cat needed to relieve herself while he was out, Riku made his way to the small corner store a few blocks away. He grabbed a bag of cat food, some bowls, toy mice, litter and a litter box before checking out and heading back home. 

When he arrived, he made sure to set everything up, placing the bowls and filling them up with food and water in the kitchen, tucked away so they were out of the way, but easy to find for his new furry friend. He set the litter box in his bathroom and made sure the door stayed open in case the cat needed to use it. 

“Kitty?” he called out when he didn’t see where they cat had disappeared to. He checked the kitchen and the living room and then his bedroom. He softly gasped upon see the cat who had made a nest out of his crumpled blankets and was making mooshies before flopping down into the blankets. 

He couldn’t help but smile and reached over to scratch behind her ears. She let out a chirp and shifted on the bed so she was showing off some of her belly. He knew better than to reach for it and settled on scratching her chin and rubbing her cheeks. 

“What should we call you?” he asked the kitty, who pushed her head against Riku’s hand when he stopped petting her. He laughed and scratched her ears, using both hands to get both sides. He felt a sense of warmth wash over him as she started to purr loudly. 

“Ray, I’m going to call you, Ray.”

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: My cat Rei really likes Riku. She stops and watches him if he's on the screen when I play KH. So Jazz suggested I write a story where Riku is followed home by a sweet gray and white kitty. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
